


Teasing

by heylocalcryptid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gaying, Jokes, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Smut Implied Ending, Teasing, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylocalcryptid/pseuds/heylocalcryptid
Summary: Hanzo likes to tease McCree. Alternative Title: Jesus Christ This Is Short.





	Teasing

"Are you about finished?" McCree said swiping his hat off Hanzo's head.

"No," Hanzo smirked.

"Well, I ain't taken 'no' for an answer." 

"What are you going to do about it, Cowman?"

McCree paused, "Cowman? Really? I know you can say cowboy or somethin' other than that."

"Of course," Hanzo said, "I just like aggravating you."

"Why's that?"

"Because... you are cute."

"Really?" McCree blushed, "Pfft, What are we? Pre-schoolers?"

"Pre-schoolers..?"

"Alright, now this is just gettin' off topic. I have somewhere to be."

Jesse started walking away but Hanzo grabbed his shoulder causing him to pause long enough for Hanzo to wrap his arms around him.

"You're not going anywhere," he whispered in Jesse's ear; that was when he started planting kisses on Jesse's neck.

"Darlin' I've got to go," he murmured.

"Too bad cowboy. You are coming with me."

Jesse chuckled and smiled a little, "Alright, I give in."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it has to end like this I can't write smut because I'm literally twelve lmao (not really but you get the idea)
> 
> http://cadetdante.tumblr.com/


End file.
